Iggy and Lemmy
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Larry Koopa has brought Lemmy Koopa down to the laboratory, so the two twins can be reunited again. When Iggy Koopa finds out what Roy Koopa did to his beloved brother, he lets Lemmy Koopa know how deeply he loves his brother and best friend, and even lets him know that's he's willing to give up everything for him. Sequel to Larry and Lemmy. One-shot!


**Hello, my readers. I've decided to give up a guys a little sequel story to 'Larry and Lemmy', and this one will focus on Iggy and Lemmy Koopa's brotherly and best friend relationship. This is be far without a doubt my favorite Koopaling pairing, since they are the most adorable of the seven Koopalings, and they're my favorites. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story. I suggest those who haven't read Larry Lemmy please read it first. One-shot!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Mario series! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Iggy and Lemmy~**

It's nighttime at Bowser's Castle, and Lemmy Koopa is sound asleep in Larry Koopa's loving arms, snoring cutely. He had just experienced a horrible ordeal at the hands of his abusive and mean bully of a brother Roy Koopa, and all the pain he felt suddenly faded away when Larry Koopa not only kicked Roy Koopa's butt, but also comforted him, and told him how much he loved him.

"I love you, Lemmy." Larry Koopa said, and planted a soft kiss on Lemmy Koopa's forehead. "I love you so much."

Lemmy Koopa stirred, and opened his eyes to see Larry Koopa snuggling him cutely. He giggled, and snuggled more on Larry Koopa's cute chest, enjoying all the love and affection he's receiving from his beloved blue-haired sibling. Lemmy Koopa giggled, and kissed Larry Koopa on the muzzle, making him blush bright red.

"I see you're awake, Lemmy." Larry Koopa replied, as he blushed even more.

"You look so adorable when you blush, Larry." Lemmy Koopa said, as he giggled, and wiggled his cute muzzle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lemmy." Larry Koopa replied, and hugged him tightly.

Lemmy Koopa happily hugged his brother back, and the two of them snuggled together on Larry Koopa's bed, and fell on the floor, as they laughed. Larry Koopa smiled, and started ruffling Lemmy Koopa's cute rainbow hair lovingly, as he started purring cutely.

"I love loving on you." Larry Koopa replied, and gave Lemmy Koopa another kiss on the forehead. "You need so much love and affection."

Lemmy Koopa purred even louder, and hugged him beloved brother as tight as he could, feeling the love growing stronger and stronger. He always felt the happiest and safest with Iggy Koopa, but being with Larry Koopa now gave him an almost similar feeling, and he felt truly thankful to have both Iggy and Larry Koopa in his life, and he was excited to back in Iggy Koopa's loving arms.

"You're thinking about Iggy, aren't you?" Larry Koopa asked, smiling.

"How did you know?" Lemmy Koopa said, as he gasped in surprise.

"I can see it in your eyes, Lemmy." Larry Koopa replied, and petted him on the head. "Your love for Ignatius is strong, and I can feel it growing stronger and stronger. I know that Iggy is more than just a brother and best friend, he's the most important being in your life, and ever since you two were toddlers you two have been completely inseparable. Lemmy, he's your whole world, and I know you love him with all your heart and soul." He said to his rainbow-haired sibling.

"You're right, Larry." Lemmy Koopa said, and hugged him even tighter. "Iggy is my everything, and I love him more than you can even imagine. You know, me and Iggy have never slept in different bed, we've always slept together, and we will for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry if that sounds kind of awkward."

"No, its not awkward or weird at all, Lemmy." Larry Koopa assured him. "I always thought you two slept together. You and Iggy have a truly special and unique bond, and its the most beautiful bond I have ever seen."

"Really?" Lemmy Koopa asked in surprise.

"It sure is." Larry Koopa replied, and smiled. "Do you want to go see Iggy?" He asked.

Lemmy Koopa nodded, and jumped into Larry Koopa's loving arms, as Larry Koopa cradled him cutely in his arms. He then walked out of his bedroom, down the steps, and towards Iggy Koopa's lab, happy reunite the two adorable twins. Larry Koopa then arrived at the door to the lab, and saw that Lemmy Koopa had the biggest and most adorable grin on his cute face.

"Let's go, Larry!" Lemmy Koopa shouted happily. "I really want to hug my Iggster!"

Larry Koopa smiled, and opened up the door to Iggy Koopa's lab, and the two of them saw Iggy Koopa putting some potion bottles and some of his gadgets on the shelves, and rubbing some dust off of his glasses. Lemmy Koopa giggled, and ran into the lab, with his arms spread wide.

"I finally got all my work done, and now to spend some time with Lemmy." Iggy Koopa said, and got ready to leave the lab.

All of a sudden, Iggy Koopa was tackled to the floor, and saw his twin brother on top of him, playfully pinning him on the floor. He then gave a loving smile, and hugged Lemmy Koopa tightly, as he felt his adorable twin start snuggling on his chest, making him giggle.

"Aw, Lemmy, I was just about to come and see you." Iggy Koopa said between giggles, and ruffled his cute rainbow hair.

Lemmy didn't say anything, and continued snuggling on his twin brother's chest, and tightened the loving hug as tight as possible, and joyful tears started pouring from his cute eyes. He looked at Iggy Koopa lovingly, and showered his cute face in adorable and loving kisses, making him blush bright red. Lemmy Koopa still wasn't done with the love fest, and gave his twin brother even more loving snuggles, hugs and kisses, and Iggy had possibly the most adorable grin Lemmy Koopa had ever seen in his whole life.

"Iggy look so adorable." Lemmy Koopa replied cutely, and kissed his cute muzzle. "I missed you so much, Iggster."

"Aw, I missed you too, Lemmy." Iggy Koopa said, and kissed him on his cute muzzle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Iggy." Lemmy Koopa replied, and started bawling in joy.

Lemmy Koopa felt his heart explode with true happiness and love, and hugged his twin brother and best friend even more, and continued snuggling cutely on his chest. He felt like he was in the arms of a true angel, and felt the absolute safest in the embrace, never wanting to let go of the one he loves so dearly. He always felt the happiest being with Iggy. They had fun together, played games, pulled pranks on their siblings and father, and started that fun little circus together. The two had even broken the law a little by pickpocketing and carjacking, something they both enjoyed greatly. Lemmy Koopa sighed as he remembered some of the special moments he shared with his twin brother.

"I love you, Iggy. I really do." Lemmy Koopa said, crying even more in joy. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too, Lemmy. I love you too." Iggy Koopa replied, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll never stop loving you, not even for one second."

Iggy Koopa continued hugging Lemmy tight, and realized the Lemmy wasn't riding on his yellow circus like he usually, and turned his attention towards Larry, wondering what happened to his twin brother's ball. Larry Koopa lowered his head, and pulled out what remained of Lemmy's circus ball, making Iggy gasp in shock at the destroyed ball.

"Larry, who did this to Lemmy's ball?" Iggy Koopa asked, with a hint of anger clear in his tone, determined to find the one responsible for destroying Lemmy's ball. "Tell me now, Larry!" He demanded.

"Roy did this because Lemmy failed to defeat the Mario Bros., and he said some of the most hurtful things I ever heard." Larry Koopa said, handing the remains of the ball to Iggy. "He even said this hurtful lies that he was a total disgrace to the family, he was a stupid child, and that everyone would be happier if he killed him with his bazooka, even you, Iggy." He said.

Iggy Koopa clenched his fists, and growled hatefully, as homicidal thoughts start feeling his crazy head, wanting nothing more than to kill his brother for hurting poor Lemmy. He grabbed his Koopa Scepter, and growled even more, as he shot a small fireball into the wall, much to the shock of both Lemmy and Larry Koopa.

"Iggy, you need to calm down now!" Larry Koopa shouted, concerned that Iggy will end up murdering Roy.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Larry! That jerk has crossed the line, and now I'm going to rip his throat out!" Iggy Koopa said, roaring angrily. "That rage filled lunatic thinks he belittle, harass and threaten my beloved twin brother and best friend, then he's got another thing coming! I'll shove those ugly pink sunglasses down his throat, gouge his eyes, and burn him alive in acid!" He shouted, feeling his anger starting to reach its boiling point.

"Iggy, I already taught Roy a painful lesson, and he's going to be in the medical wing for a while." Larry Koopa, trying to calm his green-haired brother down.

"I'll do far worse than that, Larry!" Iggy Koopa said, as he started walking out of the lab.

Without warning, Lemmy Koopa suddenly leaped towards Iggy, and hugged his brother as tight as possible, and started sobbing heavily. He loved Iggy dearly, but he didn't want the most important being in his live to end up doing something he'll regret. He cried even more, and tightened the already tight hug even more, not wanting to lose the one he loves the most.

"Please don't kill Roy, Iggy!" Lemmy Koopa, sobbing even more. "I hate him just as much as you do, but I don't want Roy to end up killing you, because then a part of me will also die! Larry already gave him a nasty beat down, and said if he ever tried anything like that, that he'll do far worse to him! I don't want to lose you, Iggy! I love you too much!" He said, and continued sobbing.

Iggy Koopa then started sobbing as well, and returned the loving hug, as both brothers sobbed heavily in each other's arms. As much as Iggy wanted to kill Roy, he didn't want to do something he'll end up regretting, or losing Lemmy forever. He felt his anger and hatred starting to dissipate, and his adorable twin brother extremely tight, almost protectively. He then planted a soft kiss on Lemmy Koopa's forehead, and hugged him even tighter.

"Lemmy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Iggy Koopa said, and continued crying. "I only want you to be happy because your happiness is what is important to me, and you're the most important being in the whole universe. I just hate Roy so much for what he did, and I wish I could just take you from this pain, and you and I could start a new life together, just the two of us." He said, sniffling. "I could care less about wanting to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. I only want you to be happy, Lemmy."

"Oh, Iggy. Of course I forgive you." Lemmy Koopa repled, and hugged him. "Iggy, you're my brother and best friend, and my hero as well. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and it will always belong to you. Oh, on that idea of starting a new life together, when we're eighteen we can move out of the castle, and live in a castle of our very own, and we'll live a long and happy life together." He said, and kissed Iggy Koopa on the cheek. "I would love spending the rest of my life with you, Iggster."

Lemmy and Iggy continued hugging each other tightly, and kissed each other on the cheeks, feeling their love and friendship becoming stronger. They both enjoyed every second of the embrace, and tightened it even more, as they nuzzled each other.

"I love you, Lemmy." Iggy Koopa said.

"I love you too, Iggy." Lemmy Koopa replied.

"Say, how about I get your ball fixed, and Larry can help me out." Iggy Koopa said, smiling.

Larry Koopa only nodded, and the two brothers started repairing the tattered circus with the magic in their scepters, restoring Lemmy's circus ball to normal, but also making it much stronger as well. They smiled, and handed the newly improved circus ball to Lemmy Koopa, who started rolling around happily on the ball.

"My ball is stronger and faster now, guys!" Lemmy Koopa said, giggling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lemmy." Larry Koopa replied softly. "I'm glad happy that you're happy."

Lemmy Koopa then jumped off his circus, and tackled both Iggy and Larry Koopa to the floor, and showered them both in loving hugs and kisses, showing his two brothers how much he loves them. Iggy and Larry Koopa giggled, and returned the loving embrace, as they snuggled together.

"I love you both so much." Lemmy Koopa said, as he cried in joy.

"And we love you too, Lemmy. Always and forever." Iggy and Larry Koopa said in unison.

Iggy Koopa then picked Lemmy Koopa up, and cradled his twin brother cutely in his loving arms, and signaled for Larry Koopa to follow him, which he did. The three brothers then arrived at Iggy and Lemmy's Koopa's bedroom, and Iggy Koopa places his adorable twin brother on his bed, before climbing himself, and cuddled beside him lovingly.

"Aw, that is such a cute site to see." Larry Koopa said, as he sighed.

"Come on up and join us, Larry." Iggy Koopa said, smiling.

Larry Koopa climbed into the bed, and snuggled into the plush bedcovers, as he cuddled beside the twins. Lemmy Koopa giggled, and hugged them lovingly, as he purred cutely.

"I love you both so much." Lemmy Koopa, as he purred even louder.

"And we love you too." Iggy and Larry Koopa said in unison, and kissed him on the forehead. "We love you too."

Lemmy Koopa smiled, and hugged them even tighter, as his cute purring grew even louder and louder. Lemmy Koopa felt like he was the happiest Koopaling alive, and knew he would always have both Larry and Iggy Koopa in his life, and no matter what happens he would always be with them for all eternity.

The end.

* * *

 **Well, I've finally finished this cute little sequel, and I'm happy with how it turned out. Like I said before, Lemmy, Iggy and Larry are my favorite of the seven Koopalings and they always will be. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think of my little one-shot, and I'll see you guys later. :)**


End file.
